Spanking, oh yeah
by sexybabes
Summary: It starts with a game. It becomes an obsession. A dark oneshot. Contains spanking, slapping, sex, anal all good stuff.


**Please review guys, I feel sad. Ill keep writing more stories like these I promise! I wrote this because I so enjoy writing this story!**

My breath was caught in my chest. All of us girls were gathered around the guys trying to make sense of this game. A spanking, stripping game. It sounded so good.

Malfoy was to spin a disk. Whichever' number it ended up on would be the number of spanks given to the girl of his choice. Bare or panties would be decided by the cards. Even the implement of chosing would be decided by the cards.  
>I had been trying to get into this lifestyle for days. Looking at the other ladies, I could see that they were just as excited as I was.<p>

First it was Ron's turn. He spun the disk and it landed on 35. Ooh, a large number. He took the names done and picked out a card. It was Luna's!. She gave a squeal. Bare or panties, hers came out bare. She was wearing a dress so she had to zip out and hola! She was wearing no underwear. She gave a shy and bent across a rock. Her implement of chosing was a strap. Ron held the strap in his hand and gave her 5 continuous spanks. Her cries just aroused me more and more. Malfoy put his hand on my breast. He could feel my erect nipples. He started massaging me. Everyone's eyes were on Luna and Ron so nobody saw us. He said

"Oh so you enjoy this huh? Woulnt have put it past you, you golden girl."

"I shied away from his hands. Ron and Luna were about finished there and I could see huge red marks on her ass and her brilliant smile. Even Ron was smirking. Next came Harry and Ginny's turn and Harry spanked Ginny 20 times with a hairbrush. More names came and went but I was only fixated on Malfoy's eyes. Then Harry called out my name. I could see Neveille's nervous face and I internally groaned. Mine was with panties so I kicked my skirt up and stood on the rock directly gazing into Malfoy's eyes. His implement was his hand and he had to spank me 25 times. He spanked me too soft and didn't even get a cry out from me. I was strangely disappointed. I had expected so much more. The game soon rounded up with everyone going with their spanking partners except from me. Neville took one look at me and quickly ran away. I turned around only to be faced with Malfoy's chest.

I remember he spanked Cho. She cried so much that even he lost interest. He backed me against a tree and came very close to me. I couldn't breathe. He slowly slid his hand under my shirt and massaged my stomach. He came close to my bra. He slowly threaded into it and he had me moaning very soon.

"Do you want what you were so obviously desperately trying to get since the start of this game. I nodded a hesistant yes. He pushed me down the rock and got out a belt, a paddle, a wooden stick and his shoe.  
>"which one do you want first?"<p>

"First, umm. Cant you warm me up with your hand first."

"Sure, then I will whip you with this belt"

"God his words got me so wet."

"He spanked me with his hands over my skirt. It wasn't too bad but they were better than Nevile's pathetic ones. After about a 20, he flipped my skirt over and took my knickers down. He stood up and took out his belt. He turned me around and slapped me around the face.

I was so shocked. It really hurt but it felt so good. He took his hand back to slap me in the other cheek. Then he did it again. He pushed me up and told me to lose my top.

I hesistantly started to pull it up when he lost patience and tore it away. My bra went with it.

"You will get extras for that. And you know what, extras are extra hard."

My blood went cold with that statement. But it was waiting, waiting for the first slash. And Draco didn't disappoint. He slowly went through the whips giving enough time between the whips for them to cool down. Just when they cooled down, he fired my ass again with the whip. Tears had begun to come into my eyes but I was in no ways finished with this.

He whipped me several times, so much that I lost count. I vaguely remembered that I had two more implements left but I could hardly think with all the slaps coming onto me. Then he lifted me up and told me to get into doggy position. I did and without any warning he soaked into me. He pounded me hard and long giving me spanks in between the thrusts. I moaned his name out loud and he slapped me for that. Then he came inside me, his seed spilling onto my back. He came back and looked at me with bloodshot eyes and whipped me across my breasts. My nipples whimpered but he took no notice. He kept whipping me everywhere, my face, my breasts, my pussey, everywhere. Then he got the cleaning spell and finally cleaned me. He picked up a piece of stick and shoved it onto my face. It looked threatening. I whimpered but he squeezed my boobs harshly. Then again I was rolled over and the assault began again. Day melted into night for me. I didn't count, I didn't think. All I thought was about the rain of spanks on my ass. Then I heard ruffle in the bushes. A ginger head popped out, Ginny!  
>"I did hear spanking sounds. Can I have a go?"<p>

"Sure, weaselette. Ill have a go on you then."  
>She smiled taking off her dress and her panties. She stood behind me and yanked up my hair.<p>

"Ive always wanted to spank you, you naughty girl."

She cuffed my hands together and rubbed my behind. Without any warning she thrashed my behind with the slipper. She spanked and spanked and spanked. She pulled, tugged and thrashed my hair. Draco tore her bra off and pounded into her too. She moaned and spanked me more. Draco told me to stand up and slap Ginny.

I did. I slapped her so hard that her head went flying to the left. Then I did it again to her left cheek. And again, and again.

She started crying but Draco didn't stop. He pounded, and pounded into her. I started paying attention to her breasts. She had nice, round, small uptight breasts. I pinched her nipple and slapped them around. Then Draco threw her to the ground and told me to spank the daylights out of her. He sat on the rock while I took his belt and started from her back all the way to her legs. I Spanked her for I don't know how long. Ginny made the most interesting noises. Draco held up her face and kissed her long and hard.

It made me angry. He didn't kiss me so I assaulted her with more force. SO much that Draco stopped me by slapping the headlights out of me. Ginny stood almost lifeless while Draco stood murderous. He picked me and slapped me again. I started crying.

"I was just getting jealous. You kissed her and," I told him crying.

He held my chin up and held my cheeks together and then slapped me backhanded. I crashed onto the ground.

"Noone can hurt my pet that much but me. Do you understand? And specially for not a silly reason like yours. He put his hand back to slap me again but Ginny grabbed him.

"Hush, little angel. I am not that hurt okay? I can handle worse," she said looking at his eyes.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. I felt so dirty and used. I could see the affection for each other in their eyes. I was the intruder here. I stood up to leave but Ginny grabbed hold of my ass cheek and pulled me in. She got removed from Draco's face and kicked me straight with her heels on on my ass. Searing pain shot through me. She looked at Draco and said, "Give the poor girl what she wants okay. I know you want her."

He nodded at her and gave her one firm slap on the ass and pulled me up gently. He brushed my tears away and bought me in for a long kiss.

It was the best kiss ive ever had. Fireworks shot in my head. His mouth was so warm and inviting. He rolled his tongue into mine and I happily gave entrance. I felt warm hands on my butt and heard Ginny's voice.

"You gave me pretty harsh ones I suppose but I can understand why. Draco is a wonderful kisser," she said wistfully.

Then she gave me a sharp slap. I recoiled on instant and she said

"Well I will just punish you too", something pointy poked me. Her heels.

She spanked me just as Draco pulled me closer. Every kiss was awarded by spanks. It felt heavenly. Suddenly the warmth left my mouth. Draco pulled Ginny by her hair. He pushed all of our three mouths together. Her warm minty breath evaded my mouth. Hands grabbed my hips and jerked them forward. I held Ginny's breasts and massaged them. And then the spanking began.


End file.
